Dondakan's mine
Dondakan's mine is just south-west of the dwarven capital city of Keldagrim. To access the mines, players must have completed the Between a Rock... quest and have a gold helmet equipped. They must then speak to Dondakan, a dwarf which stands near the entrance. He will then shoot them into the mine using his dwarf multicannon. To leave the mine, simply unequip the helmet or log out. Description This mine contains the most concentrated number of gold rocks and gold veins in all of RuneScape, numbering in at 146 rocks, making it the second largest mine in the entire game (other than the Motherlode Mine). There are very few mines containing more than a few gold rocks, and gold respawns fairly slowly, so gold can be difficult to obtain in bulk. The Arzinian Mine is unique because it not only is a massive source of gold, but it also gives players a convenient method of banking the ores. Because of this, it is one of the most popular gold mining areas amongst players. However, because of its quest requirement, the mine is usually empty, and players can have the entire mine to themselves in most worlds. Banking The mine's long distance from a bank can at first appear to ruin the mine. Fortunately, however, a nearby dwarf, the Dwarven Boatman (east of the mine entrance) banks the player's gold ore for a charge. He charges 20% of the gold ores, rounded up. For example, if the player gives him 25 gold ores, he will charge 5 gold ores. If the player gives him 26, 27 or 28 gold ores, then he will charge 6 gold ores. If the player is wearing the ring of charos (a), then the dwarf will only charge 10% of the gold ores (rounded up). This is highly recommended, as the regular cost can quickly add up. The nearby city of Keldagrim greatly attributes to the mine's usefulness. The city boasts many features that will prove useful to players while mining the gold. Amongst these features are the Blast Furnace, a bank, an ore shop, a general store, a hammer respawn, and five anvils. Tips *Players will find their run energy lasts much longer (for running to/from the Dwarven Boatman) if they equip weight-reducing clothing (e.g. graceful outfit, spotted cape, spottier cape, penance gloves, and/or boots of lightness). This permits longer running time, shortening the time each load and trip takes. *Instead of removing the helmet to exit from the Arzinian Mine, players can simply log out from RuneScape. This will cause them to exit the mine, enabling them to carry one extra gold ore to the boatman! *The fairy ring is located close to the Rellekka entrance to Keldagrim. *The fastest way to reach the Arzinian Mine is to use a charged ring of wealth, which teleports the player directly to Dondakan. Trivia *If you prospect any of the mineral veins in the mines, it will say, "This vein contains gold. That was kind of obvious, really...". *If you take off your helmet while mining, there is a glitch that you will keep mining thin air when you are teleported outside. *Even though this mine contains 146 gold rocks, the official Knowledge Base on the RuneScape website states that there are only 84 gold rocks. This is because the other 62 rocks are veins. *In certain parts of the mine, you can see parts of the bridge room as well as Sir Spishyus from the Recruitment Drive quest. See also *Between a Rock... *Dondakan the Dwarf *Dwarven Ferryman Category:Needs image Category:Quest locations Category:Keldagrim